Things Can't Possibly Get Any Worse!
by saiyan-dragon365
Summary: A HIGHSCHOOL FIC! Bulma tells her 'secret' then a whole load of trouble begins for her...will the new student help her feel happiness again? R&R SOMEWHAT CHANGED! [HOLD]
1. From It to Shit

Prologue: From 'It' to 'Shit'  
  
Bulma had it all; popularity, fame, money. You name it. All the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted her. She could have anything with the snap of her fingers if she wanted. All the girls could count she'd be there, no matter if it was a party, a cheerleading meet, a dance, whatever was on the list of events; she'd be there. She loved it!  
Bulma and Yamcha were coming back from a nice evening at the movies. They were dead set on making love to top off the perfect night. When they entered the apartment, they didn't hesitate to kiss and lay on the bed, in a fit of passion. Before it got too out of control, she had to tell him. His lips were on hers when she pushed him away slowly. "Wait Yamcha, I got to tell you something..."  
"Can it wait?" He whispered, brushing his lips with hers.  
"No, it can't." Yamcha stared at her for her to continue. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm bi." Yamcha stood up, this new information not fully hitting him.  
Then the pieces began to fit into place. He had often seen her flirting with other girls at parties or looking longingly at other girls. Bulma stood up and walked over to him.  
"Yamcha...?" Bulma sounded hesitant.  
"When were you planning to tell me??? When I caught you in bed with some girl???" Bulma gasped and flared into anger.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are??? You should be grateful I told you! Some people don't tell anybody about things like that until it's too late!"  
  
"You know what, Bulma! Get the fuck out! You disgust me!"  
  
Bulma was too angry to care about that insult. With a sharp: "Gladly," she stormed out of his house and began to walk herself home. Then the words he had said really hit her. 'You disgust me!' She felt the sting of tears burning her eyelids, and let them fall, knowing no one was there to see them.  
  
The next day, she got on the school bus to see Yamcha stand up and glare at her. "That right there people, is a clock that swings both ways!" The girls gave her nasty looks and scrunched their noses, the guys seemed to follow the girls reactions. Humiliated and totally embarrassed, she sat next to her best friend, Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi..."  
  
"Don't talk to me anymore Bulma, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea..." With a glare, she stood up and went to another seat. Watching her leave, Bulma moved next to the window and stared out the window. 'Stupid homophobic shits...'  
  
****** A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter for some odd reason...oh well... Some people are actually like that, which is sad...anyway, whadda think??? Please review and let me know. I don't care if it's a flame or a good comment, just don't threat please. Well, why are you still reading this? REVIEW!!!! ~saiyan_dragon 


	2. New Kid and Shocking Arrangements

Disclaimer: Nope...::eyes tear up:: I don't own DBZ... Chapter 1: New kid and Shocking arrangements!  
That was junior year, now it was senior year. Everyone avoided her as if she was some virus that if they came near they would catch something. Grumbling, Bulma trudged down the hall to her locker, ignoring the sneers and all the horrible comments like 'carpet-licker' or 'guys weren't enough for you, huh?'  
*I find it funny that after a year and a half, they still haven't gotten tired of bugging me like that.* She spun the lock and popped open her locker, pulling out her books. Bulma saw Chi-Chi coming towards her, glaring at her. "Hi Chi," Bulma's voice was quiet and hopeful. She said nothing, bumped Bulma's shoulder violently and walked off. Bulma frowned and began to get angry as she stomped into home room, which she had a whole row in the back of the class to herself because kids were too immature to sit near her. The bell rang and everyone began to take their seats and talk as if they didn't see each other yesterday. ********  
He entered the empty hallway of the school, schedule in hand, looking for his homeroom class. He came to a stop at room 224, glancing at his schedule, it was a match. Sighing, he placed the piece of paper in his back pocket and opened the door. "Hello, there...are you the new student?" The blonde, ditzy looking woman said. She was apparently the teacher. "What does it look like?" She laughed and looked to the class, which was staring at him like he was a piece of meat.  
"Class, this is the new student I told you about yesterday..." She looked over at him with a sweet smile. "What's your name?"  
"Vegeta," he mumbled before going in the back of the class, next to a girl with lavender hair with cyan blue streaks. She glanced up and grinned bitterly before staring at her desk some more. Vegeta thought that was strange, to say the least. The class began into a fit of whispers and glanced at Vegeta, then at Bulma next to him. Finally a girl with pastel purple hair turned and faced Vegeta intently. "What the hell are you looking at?"  
"Geez, temper," she drawled out then smiled at him. He began to grow uneasy under her gaze. Her gray eyes penetrated into his onyx ones, causing him to growl in annoyance. "Must I repeat myself???"  
"She just wants to get in your pants..." Bulma drawled out in boredom. He looked at her, he forgot she was over there.  
"Shut up! You dirty little whore!"  
"At least I don't try to fuck the new kids, bitch." Vegeta smirked to himself. Already he had girls fighting over him. "Get that smirk off your face. No one's doing this for your benefit! Except for maybe that slut," Bulma glared at him before pointing at the other offended female.  
Vegeta chuckled. Who was this girl? "Well, what's the slut's name?"  
The other girl glared at Bulma before smiling at Vegeta. "It's Shiji." Shiji totally ignored the fact that Vegeta had called her a 'slut' also. "Really? Well...do me favor Shiji..."  
"What's that?"  
"Get the fuck out of my face." Shiji's face went from sweet to offended in 0.5 seconds. Her face went red and huffed, turning around to talk with her other friends. Bulma was giggling a little before glancing at the clock. Vegeta looked her over, she had on knee-high laced up boots with fish-net stockings. She also had on a black skirt with a red shirt that said 'reality is a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there.'  
"Are you going to sit there and stare all day?" Bulma snapped, glaring at him.  
"Don't flatter yourself..."  
Before Bulma could respond, the bell rang. Not caring about continue the 'conversation', she quickly went to her next class. Leaving Vegeta to stare at his schedule some more. He didn't exactly have the thing memorized. ********Skipping ahead now...*******  
Bulma sat at a table and began to eat her lunch. It was This-is-a- disgrace-to all-food! day. More like cafeteria goop. She didn't care, she was hungry. Vegeta seemed to be left to himself. No one paid much attention, seeing how he was new. Bulma heard a few guys whispering about him as if he was a piece of meat they could beat to make tender.  
"Oh look who it is..." Shiji sneered, she was with all her little preppy cheerleading friends. "What do you know, Shiji and all her little followers..." Bulma said without interest, eating as if they weren't there.  
  
"You're at our table, bitch."  
"Oh, is that so...?" Bulma stood up slowly and looked them. She loved messing with the preps, they were so EASY! If they were to act like she some lesbian, which they acted like she was, then she was going to play her part. "Alright, I'll leave, but..." Shiji and her friends shifted their weight at the same time, it was creepy to watch.  
"One of you will have to go out with me." She really didn't like any of them, they were all annoying, but it was a good way to get them to leave her alone.  
"Like, EWW!" A blonde said, popping her pink gum.  
"Like, totally," another said, in preppy accent.  
They all looked at each other, they wanted their table, but they didn't exactly want to ruin their reputation as 'boy toys' and go with Bulma. Bulma's eyes went wide as one came forward, she wasn't exactly part of the cheerleading squad, nor what you would call a prep.  
She was blonde with shoulder length hair and eyes made of ice. She had on capris and white t-shirt. Bulma recognized her as Shiji's and Chi- Chi's friend. "I'll go." Her friend's glanced at her and gave her disgusted looks. "Please, what harm could it bring??? It's not like all of you go to the mall together and shower with each other in the girl's locker room," she gave them a annoyed look.  
Bulma wasn't exactly expecting someone to volunteer, but quickly regained her cool. "Umm...what's your name?"  
"18.'  
"Okay, how 'bout tomorrow at 7:00?"  
"Okay, see you then." Bulma nodded nervously and left with her tray, dumping her leftovers in the trash. She suddenly lost her appetite. *******  
"18, you're actually goin' to do it?'  
"What's your problem??? It's nothing special, I'm mean, put it this way. When all you guys plan to go to the mall at the same time, it's a date. This is exactly like that, a friendly date. Both of us aren't serious about this, so it means nothing." 18 finished, her little speech drilling into the mindless skulls of the other girls.  
"Oh, I think I get it now..."  
"Finally,"18 mumbled.  
"But that still doesn't change how I feel about her! Who knows what she'll do, what if she tries to kiss you?" They each gave their own choking noise, except for 18. "She wont. If she does though, all I have to do is tell her that this was just a friendly date, nothing special."  
They looked at her warily, but didn't press the issue further. Instead, the went into a mind-numbing conversation about clothes, make-up, hot boys, and accessories... ********  
Vegeta walked into the lunchroom, tray in hand. He poked his lunch once with his spork and decided not to eat once he saw it jiggle. Throwing on a disgusted look, he pushed the tray aside. "What a waste of money."  
Then a tall guy took a seat next to him, hair in all directions. His facial features looked happy-go-lucky, but his eyes looked cold. Vegeta stared at the table top suddenly when he saw other guy look at him. What was wrong with him? Why was he turning chicken-shit because somebody looked at him? Vegeta glanced back at him to see him still looking at him. Vegeta frowned. "What the hell are you looking at?"  
"Well, gee, I dunno, you're the only one here..." he snorted.  
Vegeta growled and stood up, intending to leave the big oaf to himself. "What's your name?"  
"Vegeta, why?"  
"The new kid, huh? I'm Kakarot, Goku to everyone else."  
"That's nice, now, I would like to leave you to yourself..." Vegeta sneered.  
Goku looked at him, Vegeta saw many emotions flicker through his eyes, but one caught his most attention. The look as if he wanted to fight, kick this new kid's ass for talking to him that way. Vegeta smirked, he liked a good fight anytime. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you in the near future, huh?" Goku all but blinked at him in surprise, then e smirked too.  
"Most definitely." **************** A/N: YAY!!! Another chapter! What did U think??? How will the date go??? What will happen? Please review! I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days...be nice. Or if you're are savagely mean, be mean. ~ saiyan_dragon 


	3. Date Fun!

I know Goku was WAY out of character and that he doesn't seem to betray the role of a prick, but I got this image of him from the way he looks when he's about to fight someone. You know, that angry look. Besides, this is my fic and I'll do what I want. Chapter 2: Date fun!  
It was Saturday, day of the infamous date. Bulma was pacing her room in her pajamas. She couldn't figure out what to do for the date. Every idea she came up with sounded lame to her so she dismissed them.  
"Bulma, dear, someone's at the door for you..." Her mom's perky voice said behind her closed door.  
"Who is it?"  
"I believe it's your friend Chi-Chi."  
"Chi-Chi?" Bulma said to herself in confusion as she went downstairs, almost knocking her mother down in the process. She came to the doorway to see a emotionless Chi-Chi, arms crossed over her chest.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, shoot."  
Chi-Chi glanced at the nosy Mrs. Briefs. "Outside." Bulma glanced at her before making her way outside, shutting the door behind her. Crossing her arms, she looked at Chi-Chi expectantly. Chi-Chi's eyes were set as if the were colder than stone itself. "I hear you're going out with 18 tonight..."  
"Yeah...what about it?" Bulma had an idea where this was going...  
"What about it??? Bulma, you are just digging yourself into a deeper ditch! By Monday, everyone would know about it! You'll be dragging 18 with you!"  
"Hey now, are you trying to tell me that I wanted to do this??? I was just messing with those damn annoying preps when she came up saying she wanted to! Get the facts straight before come over to my house, accusing me of stupid, childish things!" Bulma's face was red with anger.  
"Well, this would have never happened if you weren't playing mind games!"  
Bulma ran a hand through her hair and glared at Chi-Chi. What was she trying to pull? What was her reason for being here? "Chi-Chi, why are you here? Besides, what do you care?"  
"18 is my friend, so yes, I care what happens to her." The wrong thing to say.  
"Psh! You're just like the rest of them! You care about happens to her, but, at the same time you abandoned your best friend when they needed the support from you? Hypocrite."  
Chi-Chi stood there, silent. She struggled for something to say in her defense, without burying herself. "Besides Chi, what's so wrong with liking the bunch? If you think I was in the least bit attracted to you, then your wrong. If you think I would be, then you think too highly of yourself. The only person who thinks a witch like you is hot is your dumb boyfriend."  
"Take that back," Chi-Chi growled.  
"Why? You've called me worst things before, and laughed like it was no big deal."  
Chi-Chi lowered her eyes to the ground. Ashamed. After that day, she chose everyone else than her friend. She literally betrayed her best friend. Bulma stared at her with angry eyes, as if holding Chi-Chi's fate in the palm of her hand. "Listen Bulma, I'm sorry...I..."  
"Now??? You apologize now??? I've waited a year and half Chi-Chi! Do you think I would accept apology now???" She sneered before going back in the house. "You'll have to show me you're sorry. Who knows, I might just forgive you." With that, she slammed the door shut in her face.  
Chi-Chi stared at the closed door for minutes. Slowly, she turned away from it, and began walking her way to 18's house, which was only a few blocks away. What a fool she was. She began to realize that the situation wasn't as bad as she thought it was.  
  
*******  
  
Bulma was furious! She broke a few things in her room in her anger. By the time she finished her tirade, it was 5:50. Sighing she went into the bathroom to shower. *What a dumb bitch! She thinks she can just waltz over here and put her nose where it doesn't belong? Well, I've got news for her, the next time she tries pulling a stunt like that, I'm going to deck her a good one!* Bulma scrubbed herself furiously until her skin was turning red. Getting out she brushed hair and brushed her teeth. The boring stuff.  
When took one step out of the bathroom, her phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hey, it's 18."  
"Oh, hi! How did you get my number?"  
"Chi-Chi gave it to me. Don't get mad, I had to pry it out of her..."  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"She said you two got into an argument..."  
"Okay, now I'm mad," She growled. Yet again, Chi-Chi stirring things up. 18 laughed, but soon settled herself down. "Listen Bulma, do you want to go to that club downtown? I heard it's really cool."  
"Sure, that way we both could do whatever. I wasn't really serious about this whole thing to begin with..." Bulma trailed off, she was becoming nervous.  
"Neither was I, so is it cool?"  
"Yeah, it's cool. Where should I pick you up?"  
"I was thinking that I'd walk over and we'd go from there."  
"That's cool, see you then."  
"Later..." There was a click on the other line and Bulma hung up. Serious or not, she was really nervous about this. Telling herself that this was nothing and there was nothing to worry about, Bulma went into her closet and grabbed hipping-hugging black pants and a tight black wife- beater. She wanted to go for the gothic look.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, you ready?" 18 said casually, eyeing Bulma's outfit. She had a black mesh shirt over her black wife-beater and had a kitty collar with a tiny bell around the neck. She had spiked bracelets over her wrists and a chain hanging of her pants. "Yeah, let's go." Bulma mumbled, seeing 18 had on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a blue spaghetti strap top. They got in Bulma's car (we don't need to know what kind. We all know she's rich so just use your imagination...) and sped off down the road. "So...you're bi, huh?" 18 sounded desperate to break the silence that was heavy over them for 5 minutes. "Yep. The great thing about it is that I have more options. I'm not limited to only looking for a great guy or girl, I could look for both," Bulma grinned as she kept her eyes on the road.  
"I guess that's true," 18 said, chuckling. "Makes you wonder why everyone gives you so much shit though..."  
"The guys are probably afraid I might try to steal their girlfriends or something. The girls though, they probably think I'll just throw myself at them. It's pretty pathetic." After that, more silence engulfed the car.  
"So, who are you dating?" Bulma asked casually.  
"No one really, though I was thinking about asking that bald guy out...(heehee, she likes Krillin ^_^)"  
"Oh, you mean Krillin?"  
"Yeah him, I spaced his name for a minute there."  
"He's nice. He doesn't give me dirty looks or anything, which I think is cool."  
"Have you went out with another girl before? Or is this your first time?"  
"Hmmm...well...there was this one girl. We went out for awhile over the summer, but moved she moved off to the U.S. before school started."  
"Do you keep in touch?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh." 18 mumbled, Bulma was different than she thought she would be. She was pretty cool considering what hell she had to go through everyday at school. They pulled into the parking lot and got out. Bulma walked up to the bouncer and sweetly smiled at him. Recognizing her, he let her and 18 in without a second thought. "How did you do that?"  
"Once they recognize I'm Bulma Briefs they let me in without question, along with whoever I bring."  
"Oh." They walked further down the hall to the crowded room where the music was pounding and the people were hot. "FIND ME WHEN YOU WANT TO GO!!!!" Bulma said over the loud music.  
"ALRIGHT!!!" 18 went into the dancing crowd and Bulma went over to the bar. Taking a seat on a stool, she waited for the bartender. A man with dyed blue hair came up, he had emerald green eyes that drilled into Bulma's sapphire ones. "Hey Bulma, what can I get ya'?"  
  
"Hi Josh, how about a coke?" He laughed and shook his head, grabbing a cold coke under the shelf. "You probably would ask any bartender for a soda..."  
"Haha!" Bulma laughed, slamming money on the counter on the counter to pay for her coke. After gulping down her drink she walked her way into the raging crowd. The song was Oakenfield's Dread Rock. Bulma was pulled into this one girl's arms and they began grinding their hips against one another's. There was nothing to it. There was only the music and the dancing.  
Bulma turned around and danced with a guy with green dyed hair and was having the time of her life. As the song changed to Prodigy's Smack my Bitch Up she felt that there was nothing that could stop her. All she could do was move her body and shake her hips.  
He kept up with her, moving his body in time with hers. She then focused her attention to some girl who wanted it. They danced together rather close, their breasts brushing against each other's. The green haired guy smirked and danced with the girl next to him, which was willing to comply with his motive.  
All Bulma did was dance, she didn't stop. At one point she was in a make-out session with the girl that made Bulma drag her attention from green-hair dude. Her arm around Bulma's shoulder, having their bodies grind against each other rhythmically.  
The girl had light green hair and violet eyes. She looked like some wood nymph with a perfect curvaceous body. When Bulma pulled away, they went their separate directions and danced with new people. Bulma saw 18 with a tall guy, she looked like she was having a good time.  
  
********  
  
Bulma and 18 came out of the club, giggling like little girls as they climbed in Bulma's car. They both had sweat dripping off their bodies. The cool air battled with their heated bodies, slowly winning. Bulma pulled out of the parking lot. They both rolled down the windows as they speed down the street, back into town. It was late. When I say late, I mean 3:47 in the morning.  
"Whoa, that was great!"  
"Tell me about it! I had such a good time in there. I haven't had that much fun in a long while!" 18 said, sighing as she relaxed into her seat. "Thanks for the good time Bulma."  
Bulma glanced at her, unsure about what she should say. "Please, we hardly saw each other throughout the whole thing. No need to thank me. Besides, it was your idea to go there," Bulma chuckled.  
"You drove. So I thank you," 18 said good-naturally. "You know, you're not as bad as people think you are."  
"Thanks, at least someone thinks so."  
"What about that one guy, I saw you dancing with him a couple of times..."  
"He doesn't even know I'm bi, but then again, I was making-out and dancing rather closely with some chicks in there."  
"Who knows? Most importantly, who cares?"  
"Good point. Hey, which one is your house?"  
"That one over there..."18 said, pointing to a gray house. Bulma pulled over at the curb and looked at 18. "Well, here you are."  
18 sat there, unmoving for a few minutes, looking as if she was thinking something over. Suddenly, her lips was on Bulma's. She pulled away slowly and grinned. "See you Monday, and thanks again for the night." She got out and shut the door, walking up the steps to her house. Bulma sat there shocked. "What the hell just happened???" In a daze, she drove the remaining blocks to her house...  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Another one in the bag!!! Now people, that last scene must have scared you somewhat, and just to let you know, IT IS A V/B FIC!!! Just with a few twists I guess. I wasn't planning to have Yuri action between Bulma and 18, but...it could happen if you want it. I want to know if I should. Email me at: monkeyonastick34@aol.com and tell me what you want to happen next, because ideas do help to get more chapters goin'! And yes, that is my true email address. Well, review, flame, do whatever you do best, just tell me what you think!!! ~ saiyan_dragon 


	4. Fresh Start

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed! You know who you are and I applaud you. Its been awhile, I know, but get this :I'm on Spring Break!!! w00t!!! No school to del with for a whole week...anyway...I've finally gotten over my HUGE writer's block. It was so bad I hanged Vegeta's role so it could fit with the ideas I was getting. So anyway, enough with my annoying blabber, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't look at me...  
  
Chapter 3: Fresh Start  
  
Vegeta woke with a loud crash in the hallway. Making him jump to attention. More like fall to the floor, hitting his head in the process. Rubbing his forehead and his tired eyes, he opened his door to see what was going on, from the looks of it, he didn't want to know.  
His father and his new found lover were in the hallway, busy with a heated make-out session. Practically half-naked. They didn't know Vegeta was standing there until he made himself known. "Could you do that in your room? People are trying to sleep or have places to go in the morning..." Vegeta's soft growl made the couple freeze in mid-kiss. Vegeta didn't wait for their response before he went back into his room and flopped back on the bed.  
Ever since his mom died, his father had taken to picking people off the streets and taking care of his needs. Always in the middle of the night so Vegeta wouldn't see, even though e already knew. Vegeta lifted his tired his tired eyes to the clock to see it was 3:15. Grumbling, he closed his eyes, only to open his eyes again. *Dammit! They could at least try to be quiet!* Giving up, Vegeta put on a pair of jeans and shirt, leaving the house to walk until his father finished with his whore.  
He went to a park and sat in the grass, wet with dew. Unable to keep his eyes open, he fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Vegeta woke up to feel something prodding his side. When he sat up, it stopped. "Are you okay mister?" Opening his eyes, the sun blinded him a moment before he looked at the kid. He seemed a little over the age of four. "What time is it?"  
Of course that was a dumb question to ask a four year old, who only cocked his head as if Vegeta was speaking a foreign language. Shaking his head, he stood, leaving the kid standing there, his mother going over to him to take him back to the playground.  
Vegeta opened his front door, no one was home, that he was sure of. His father left a note telling him what needed to be done around the house and whatnot. A regular Sunday morning.  
  
************  
  
Bulma made her way through the mall, not looking for anything in particular, just window shopping really, when she bumped into someone she least expected. "Hey, watch where your goin'."  
Bulma looked at the tall figure, he looked so much different now then he did last time.  
"Hi Yamcha, what are you doing here?" He cocked his head at her, as if seeing her for the first time.  
"Bulma?" Obviously she looked different too. He transferred to a new school sophomore year, so they didn't see each other every day. "Yeah, its me."  
"Wow, I haven't seen you in awhile." Bulma wondered why he wasn't being mean.  
"Yeah, so, what are doing?"  
"I was meeting someone here..."  
"Oh, a girl?"  
"Yeah..." Yamcha blushed a bit. Bulma just grinned. "Look Bulma, the way I treated you wasn't fair and I realized that after awhile. You have to understand that the whole thing to me by surprise and ...."  
"Yeah, I know, your sorry. How about we start new? Forget the whole thing..." Bulma sighed, she figured she should start new with Chi-Chi too. The only thing was though, her rejection hurt more than Yamcha's .  
"Alright..." Yamcha scanned the crowd of people for his date, still finding no sight of her. Slumping his shoulders, he brought his eyes back to Bulma. "To tell you the truth, I haven't had a decent date after you, they always stand me up or leave me for someone else. I don't know what I do wrong, it just happens." Yamcha's voice seemed distant and Bulma felt the need to change the subject fast.  
"How about we go get something to eat while you wait for her?"  
Yamcha gave her a smile and nodded and they went off to the food court.  
  
**********  
  
Yamcha's date didn't show up, even after waiting for three hours for her. Yamcha all but sighed and left Bulma to herself saying he needed to get home. Bulma felt sympathy for her ex-boyfriend, he used to be such a happy person, but now, he seemed old and distant. Depressed.  
Bulma went home thinking about her situation with Chi-Chi, she missed her company and her mother-like ways that seemed to affect her too. When she got home, she went straight for the phone. Dialing up a number not quite forgotten, even after all these years. After about the third ring someone picked up. "Hello?"  
"Chi-Chi?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's me, Bulma."  
There was hesitance on the other line, but Bulma waited patiently. "Hi..."  
"What's up?" She sounded like they talked everyday and nothing went wrong between them.  
"Umm...nothing. Bulma, what's this about?"  
"I think we need to put everything to the side, you know, make a fresh start." Bulma talked casually, but in the inside she had butterflies in her stomach. On the other line, it was quiet. The type of quiet you think in, but not totally silent.  
"I was wondering when you'll say that," Chi-Chi said, a cheerful tone in her voice.  
They talked for hours, filling each other in on all the stuff they missed. Chi-Chi didn't even hesitate to squeal happily on how good 18 and her hit it off. Bulma was content that their friendship was back, but both knew they weren't exactly best friends again. They still had their own secrets they kept over the years and neither bothered to question them.  
Finally hanging up, Bulma took a huge sigh, things on her conscience lifted from her, but others were still weighing heavy and they weren't exactly the best things to carry around. More like bad bad memories that she would love to forget, but keep to herself.  
  
**************  
  
Bulma trudged through the halls of school with a grumpy look on her face. She almost refused to get up that morning, even as the alarm screamed in her ears. It wasn't until after her mother's happy voice annoyed her so much she got up just for her.  
Chi-Chi latched onto her arm and gave her a warm smile. "Morning Bulma!" Bulma's expression lightened up as looked at Chi-Chi.  
"Morning."  
"It feels better to be friends again. I wasn't exactly happy with myself treating you like dirt."  
"Yeah, I'm even on Yamcha's good side again. He looked like he needed it."  
"He's been miserable, to tell you the truth," Chi-Chi said, lowering her eyes. "He doesn't exactly get along with everyone at his new school."  
Bulma felt that sympathy grow more as she heard this. She let that go to the back of her mind, she'll take care of that later.  
As they were walking, Chi-Chi attached to her arm, they earned a few stares and the topic to the whispers in the hall. You'd think it was against the law or something. When Bulma saw 18, they steered their way to her.  
"Hiya 18!" Chi-Chi said brightly, waving to her. 18 had to take a double take as she saw the sight before.  
"What's going on?"  
"Me and Chi-Chi decided to put everything behind us and become friends again..." Bulma grinned. 18 smiled and hugged them.  
"It's about time. I don't have to bear with the pressure of being on both sides anymore," 18 grinned and put the rest of her stuff away.  
"So 18, are you and Bulma gonna go steady?" Bulma blushed bright red.  
"Chi-Chi!"  
"What?" Chi-Chi looked confused at her blushing friends.  
"You can be so clueless sometimes," Bulma muttered.  
18 put on a thoughtful look on her face before shrugging. "It depends..."  
Bulma glanced at 18 with confusion before she was nudged by Chi-Chi. "What?"  
"I think you two should, you'd make a good couple," Chi-Chi all but gushed. 18 and Bulma looked at her in confusion. She seemed enthusiastic about the whole idea. "Since when have you been supportive about this?"  
"Well, you said we can start new, and I've accepted the fact about your sexuality. I think you two should go out. Really, I do," Chi-Chi looked sincerely at the two who both were confused about her new change of thought. Yesterday she would've been totally be against it, but now she was all for it.  
"Maybe Chi-Chi, don't keep your hopes up," was all 18 said before she went to homeroom.  
Chi-Chi smiled and dragged Bulma towards her locker. Which was next to a tired-eye Vegeta. He glanced at the two girls before he opened his own locker. "Hi, Vegeta."  
He took another glance at Bulma before nodding his acknowledgement. She grinned and took her attention back to Chi-Chi, who was smiling slightly at him. He shoved his stuff in his locker, slammed it shut and walked off. "Not very talkative is he?"  
"No, Goku doesn't seem to like him. He said that the 'new kid' didn't know his place here, or something," Chi-Chi frowned.  
"No offense Chi-Chi, but your boyfriend is a prick."  
"He's really nice though."  
"Sure to his friends, and I'm guessing you too." Bulma muttered.  
Chi-Chi huffed and grabbed her stuff. "Well, see you, got to get to homeroom." With that, she walked off, leaving Bulma to hurry to class when that tardy bell rang.  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta felt miserable. His head pounded from a major headache and he was dead tired. He was kept awake again by his father and didn't fall asleep until him and his girl left. His head pounded harder as the tardy bell rang, making him wince. Just then Bulma came rushing in, hair flaring behind her as she rushed to her seat. The teacher asking if she had a note behind her. Vegeta glanced at her, before he closed his eyes to rest his aching head and eyes.  
"Hi Vegeta!" Vegeta winced before he looked at the speaker. It was Shiji once again.  
"You again?"  
She giggled. "What are you doing after school?"  
"Not you." He heard Bulma giggle quietly.  
Shiji went silent before her voice lowered. "I could give you a good time..."  
"That's the most sluttiest thing I have ever heard." Shiji frowned. She turned around and seethed in her seat. *Finally, some rest.*  
  
******************  
  
Apparently, Shiji had told her recent fling about the things he had said about her. Well, after school he had a meeting with the guy. More like his fist connecting with Vegeta's jaw. Ending with the guy on the ground moaning in pain.  
Shiji quickly ran to him, cradling the fallen guy's head. Whispering sweet, comforting nothings. After viewing that disgusting sight, he walked off. Only to bump into Goku, who saw the whole scene. Vegeta looked into the bigger teens eyes before walking past him, noting the look he had after witnessing the fight. Vegeta could only anticipate the day he got jumped.  
  
******************* A/N: YES!!! A new chapter! This chapter was hard to get going because, well, the writer's block was still in effect as you probably could tell in the beginning. From NCJVJ, I was told to have 18 and Bulma to continue to go out. Seeing how this is a V/B fic (seems like it'll be a long one too...) I dunno what'll happen with it. Suggestions from you, the readers, would help a lot. Email me at monkeyonastick34@aol.com for your suggestions. But right now, you review it! Tell me what you thought, and if you don't I'll hunt you down!!! Just kidding...or am I? Oh well, just review! 


	5. Diary Entry

I'd like to thank: Prophecy, Joelie the Messenger of Death, trunksvegetafrodo, The Tragic Priestess Kikyo, Midnight-flame-princess, limpet666, Majin Maljita, the flying pal, and ncjvj. You peoplez are the people whose reviewed and suggested stuff so far that I know of...If your name is not on here than I thank you too! With much love from me to all of you! :that was major cheeze ball, but who cares?: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yo! I'm no anime owner...even though I would love to....  
  
Chapter 4: Diary Entry  
  
Bulma could dub this the best week of life since all her hell began. 18 and her decided to continue seeing each other (with much persuasion from Chi-Chi) and were getting along great. She seemed to grow less on peoples 'mess with' list and was glad about that. She was tired of the same 'ol insults every day. Unfortunately, Vegeta had become big on their list. She didn't exactly know why, all she could bring up was the fact that he was new. He was especially big on Goku's hit list.  
Bulma had known Goku her whole life and wondered how he became such a hellion he was today. It really did strike her as odd. Plus there was that fact that she knew things about, not that she'll ever tell her because it involved Bulma too. One of those things that weighed on her conscious heavily. Maybe she would tell her, but she would wait until they could tell each other's secrets again.  
The phone rang, rattling Bulma out of her thoughts. "Hello?" Bulma grinned when she heard 18's voice on the other line.  
"Hi Bulma, wanna go somewhere?"  
"Where?"  
"I dunno, the beach or something? I'm really bored," Bulma could practically see her bored look. "Umm...sure...wait, it's 10:35, don't you think your parents would cooky?" Bulma was a little curious, she knew 18's parents. They were very strict, they even gave her a bedtime.  
"Who cares? They're always off the walls over something, besides, they'll be distracted with my brother." Bulma laughed, she had only met her brother once and he was blowing action figures up with bottle rockets in the backyard, driving their parents and neighbors crazy.  
"Alright, I'll be over in a few..." With that, she hung up and stretched. Grabbing her keys on the way out.  
  
*************  
  
Bulma and 18 were singing happily, sipping on Mountain Dew: Code Red (A/N: I dub that 'hyper formula' ~_^) as Bulma drove down the road. The radio was blasting 'All the Small Things' by Blink-182 and they sang along loudly, not caring if they're singing sucked major.  
When the song finished, they busted up laughing. "Man, how far is it?" 18 was complaining already and they were only thirty minutes into the drive.  
"You wanted to go to the beach, must I remind you?"  
"I know," 18 grinned as she stared into the empty dark street, as if willing it to do something exciting for a change. "You just want to pull over and make-out?" 18 said so suddenly, Bulma stepped on the brakes. "What?"  
"I was just kidding..." Bulma just looked at her strangely before driving again, luckily no one was driving behind them otherwise they would've been in a car accident already.  
"Or was I?" 18 laughed evilly as she took a swig of her soda.  
Bulma grinned slightly but kept her eyes on the road. She was becoming bored with the endless stretch of road that didn't seem to change no matter how far she went. "At this rate we'll be there around one or so..." Bulma grumbled, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the music. 18 was looking through the glove box, soon Bulma's curiosity got the best of her and she had o ask. "What are you looking for?"  
"I dunno...something entertaining I guess..." 18 glanced at her and put her eyes back into the tiny glove box.  
"If you weren't going out with me, would you ask baldy out?"  
"Yeah, sure, no problem," 18 voice sounded distracted. Bulma glanced at her to see her looking through some book.  
"What is that?" Bulma asked, her eyes focused on the road.  
"Some diary or something..."  
Bulma pulled over. "Let me see it."  
18 took note of the tense voice and handed it to her without question. Bulma began to read the handwritten text.  
  
~ April 7th  
  
He's done it again! That bastard! Why did I let him in my room? I should've known something wasn't right when he wanted to see me again. Mom doesn't know a thing about it. No one does. I wish I could tell them, so they would know what's wrong with me. I wish I could tell her how I feel. I wish he would stop doing those horrible things to me. Can't he see I'm only a little girl? Not a woman? I feel dirty all the time. I feel can't understand how I can like girls and boys at the same time. It confuses me, it like I can't choose who I like better. I wish someone could help me, I feel crazy. Insane. Hurt. Please help this confused girl. ~  
  
Bulma closed the diary slowly, she forgot she put this in here to hide it form everyone else. It was from three years ago. Reading that little excerpt brought bad memories, she shook them away. Not to make 18 more curious than she already was. "Who's is that."  
"It was mine," Bulma didn't have the heart to lie to her. 18 nodded her head as if she understood and took the book from Bulma, putting it back in the glove box. Bulma sighed and began to drive again, catching up with time lost.  
  
******************  
  
When they finally made it to where they intended to go in the first place, the beach, they were back to being hyper and running along the sand under the stars. The dark night was so bright out here due to lack of light pollution. No one was out here either, which 18 and Bulma could understand, considering it was freezing as hell out there.  
After their hyper-ness depleted, they crash to the sand giggling, gasping for air. 18 lied down with a huge sigh, ignoring the chilly breeze that blew by. The diary entry long forgotten.  
"It's so pretty out here," Bulma heard 18 sigh quietly, the waves crashing in the background.  
"Yeah..."  
"What time is it?"  
"3:13 a.m."  
"Damn..." 18 yawned before sitting up. Bulma looked at her and brushed the sand out of her hair and back. 18 grinned and leaned over, taking her mouth with hers. Bulma wrapped an arm around 18 and pulled her closer, their body heat block out the cold. 18 grinned against her mouth and put a hand slowly in Bulma's shirt, slowly moving up, tracing over the curve over Bulma's breast.  
Bulma broke the kiss between them and kissed up 18's jaw, nibbling on sensitive flesh. She then moved down her neck and along her collarbone, ending back at her lips again. By now 18's hands were unclasping Bulma's bra and fondling her breasts. Bulma let out a tiny moan, and decided to treat 18 with the same pleasure.  
  
*****************  
  
Bulma lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The sun was just rising when she got home, which meant major trouble for 18. She told Bulma not to worry about and that she'll see her in school later. Bulma had yet to fall asleep, her thinking in the way from her rest. In actually truth, that was the first time she had done things with 18 and she felt a little awkward about it. Sure they were going out, but in all sense, they're relationship felt more like a friendship than anything else. *You just started going out, don't worry about it, you'll get used to it over time.* Bulma suddenly ceased all thinking in her head and closed her eyes, she had to et to sleep, otherwise she wouldn't make it through the day.  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta slumped in his chair, supporting a black-eye. To say he got his ass kicked was an understatement. He made the mistake off calling Chi- Chi a wench in front of Goku and paid the price. He thought he could win the fight, seeing how he had the upper hand in the first half. Then it felt like a ten ton truck hit him once Goku got back up. He apparently underestimated the big dummy.  
It was third period, health when a disheveled looking Bulma decided to make her grand entrance. She was yawning every minutes and trying to fight sleep. When she took one look at Vegeta she made a small gasp and took a seat next to him. The desks in this class were set up differently than in homeroom, putting her close to feel her presence against his skin. "What happened?"  
"I got in a fight..." that was all he said.  
"With who?"  
"Kakarot, who do you think?" Bulma frowned. Over the past week they had formed an odd friendship. They never sat next to each other at lunch or talked outside of school. It was like one of those random spurts that seemed to happen now and then that they would actually get in a full conversation. It's been happening a lot more often than he would admit.  
"He's bad news Vegeta...especially when you piss him off..."  
"Oh joy, my lucky day," Vegeta mumbled sarcastically.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"I called his woman a wench in front of him..." Vegeta whispered harshly.  
"Ouji, Briefs, save the conversation 'til after school!" The teacher said agitatedly. She wasn't exactly the nicest one of the bunch. "If I live..." Vegeta mumbled, causing Bulma to giggle a little bit.  
"Well, I can't say that was the smartest thing you did..." Bulma whispered to him. Vegeta snorted. "Just hope he doesn't decide to add the finishing touches to his handy work..." Bulma mumbled, putting her head down, her eyes drooping closed.  
"That would make my whole day even better..." Vegeta grumbled. This was just not his day.  
  
***********************  
  
Bulma placed her tray in-between Chi-Chi and 18, who looked like hell, she was just about as tired as Bulma, if not more.  
"Geez 18, you look even more hellish than I do."  
"My parents kept me up until I had to go to school with all their pissing and moaning, to put it short, I'm grounded..." 18 muttered as she picked at her lunch.  
Vegeta walked past their table and all three eyes followed until they couldn't see nothing, but his hair.  
"I feel sorry for him..." Bulma said, breaking the trance.  
"I don't. He had the nerve to call me a wench in front of my boyfriend..."  
"Chi-Chi, do you know what Goku did, because of that...?" Chi-Chi thought a moment before she sighed. "Not exactly, Goku told me to go to homeroom, so I didn't exactly see what he did..."  
"He got his ass kicked, that's what..." 18 said, putting herself in the conversation.  
Chi-Chi frowned. "I knew Goku did something along those lines..."  
"Chi-Chi, I'm telling you , Goku's bad news," Bulma said, taking a bite out of her pizza.  
"How do you know that???" Chi-Chi was becoming agitated with all these accusations that her 'sweet Goku' could be bad news.  
"Chi-Chi, there's something I need to tell you..." Bulma sighed, making eyes contact with her...  
  
**************************** A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm ending it now...don't you hate me??? Well...what did you think, yo? I never how hard f/f activities to write until now. I applaud all those Yuri writers, they're really working with a challenge there. Man, Goku is such a prick this, I guess that's one way how this original...^_^ So, you know the drill, email for suggestions and REVIEW NOW!!! Please? ^_^ 


	6. In the ally

Thank You all you wonderful people! You have kept me going....wow; I'm sappy...oh well, read on! You deserve it!  
  
Disclaimer: When pigs fly.... WARNING: No matter how mild the story has been, there is rape in this chapter! Repeat: RAPE!!! You might not like me for it, but a lot of things happen in stories you don't like but create more plot to the story later....you have been warned....  
  
Chapter 5: In the ally....  
  
Bulma made eye contact with her expecting friend. When she opened her mouth to say what she had to say, the very subject came bounding over. "Hey, Chi!"  
He was running over, expression happy-go-lucky. He sat next to Chi- Chi and kissed her lips sweetly. Chi-Chi smiled at him and looked back at Bulma. "What is it?"  
Bulma looked from Goku to Chi-Chi and sighed. "Uhh...nothing Chi, I just thought to tell you that your outfit is cute." Chi-Chi smiled sweetly.  
"Thanks B." She turned to her boyfriend with a smile plastered on her face and engaged in a conversation with him.  
Bulma looked down in her lunch when she felt eyes on her. Looking up, she saw 18 looking at her curiously. Bulma gave a small shrug and glanced back the two. She saw Goku looking at her before he looked back over at Chi- Chi, who didn't seem to notice his change in attention. Bulma felt the chills run down her spine before she stood up.  
"Where are you going Bulma?" 18 asked quietly.  
"I...uhh...need to get some fresh air..." With that Bulma, left the cafeteria, leaving her tray at the table. 18 could only watch her leave with a curious face.  
18 stood to follow when she was stopped. "Hey, you're 18 right?" She turned to see who exactly addressed her. When she saw who it was, she blushed slightly. "Uhhh...yeah..."  
He grinned, white teeth flashing . "I was wondering if we could go out sometime." His black eyes stayed on her ice ones, not once adverting them down or away.  
"Uhhh...sure, Krillin, right?" 18's head was spinning.  
"Yeah, English class?" One of Krillin's eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, yeah, no wonder you looked familiar," 18 smirked, regaining her composer. "See ya', Baldy," she walked away from him, in pursuit of Bulma.  
Krillin only grinned after her, he really did like her. She didn't care what other people thought and he admired her for that. He respected her more when word got out that she was dating Bulma. He thought Bulma was brave just to go to school everyday since Yamcha made a big scene about her. Seeing how everyone used to give her shit.  
Since that day though, unbeknownst to Bulma, who stayed out of people's conversations, had other people confessing their sexuality to friends or lovers. Now, it was more like the homophobes and preps who despised the thought of people liking the same sex. Krillin was glad they have become less bitter on the idea.  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta picked at his food, sitting at a table filled with other rejects, loners, geeks, or any other form of people who just don't fit in. People tried to talk to him, he shrugged them of or plain ignored them. Most of them saw the fight between him and Kakarot. Most had the gall to repeat every event in clear detail next to him, saying he never had a chance. He growled as he heard them talking more on the subject. Standing up, he glared at the greasy-haired boy, acne out of hand on his face.  
"If you keep talking about it as if I'm not here, then I'll really show how much I didn't have a chance," He seethed, words like icy poison.  
The kid just stared at him, as if his threat was nothing, as if he ad worse. Vegeta then soon regretted his words. In a way, he was just like them. A new target for someone to release their pent-up rage. A thinking- walking,-talking punching bag . He gave him a cool look and sat back down, glaring into his food. Taking a nibbling bite every so often. He was already hating it here.  
"Yo! Vegeta!" A cool, almost girl-like voice. He turned to see a pale- looking figure, dyed purple hair and lips a deep red, they almost looked black. Vegeta had seen this person before, he hung out with an obese, horny bastard, with skin that seemed to be constantly sunburned and another pale looking person that had green long hair that even a prep would envy. He seemed to look girlish too, making him a complete ladies man.  
Some of the kids at the table adverted their eyes, burning holes into the table. Vegeta had also seen him around Kakarot.  
"What?" Vegeta sounded confused, he had never actually met this guy, so how did he know his name?  
"I heard you got in a fight with Kakarot earlier this morning..." His stance was laid-back and his voice casual, but Vegeta saw something wrong with the picture.  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Well, you see, whatever trouble you cause my friends, I cause for you..." He said, walking closer to him. A smirk playing across his lips. His eyes locked onto his, as if sealing his promises. He bent over, his lips tickling the arch of his ear. "See, you after school..." His hot breath soon broke away as he left, walking off into the sea of people. Vegeta watched him go. Something just wasn't right about this.  
"I feel sorry for you man..." the kid he threatened earlier said, sympathy in his eyes.  
"What do you mean by that???" Vegeta snapped, he didn't mean his tone to be as harsh as it was.  
"Well, all I can tell you is, good luck..." After the words left his lips, the bell rang for lunch to end...  
  
****************  
  
Bulma hurried to her math class, she was running late once again. Once she entered class, she took a seat next to Vegeta, who was staring off in space, most likely in deep thought. "Hey Vegeta..." He shook his head and looked back at her. "Hey."  
"Something up?"  
Vegeta didn't answer right away, as if struggling with an answer. "Who is that?" He pointed over the palest kid in class, one of the most dangerous in the school, well to the unpopular.  
"That's Freeza...why?"  
"Nothing, just wondering.," he sounded distant as he went back into deep thought.  
*I wonder if Vegeta had a confrontation with him...?* Bulma was pulled out of thought when the teacher asked her to answer the problem on the board. (Not good at math so use your imagination for the hardest problem in your eyes...-_-) She answered it in a flash and took her seat, glancing at Vegeta who had a faraway look to him. Bulma was beginning to get worried, not that he would appreciate that, but she couldn't help it. *What happened today?*  
  
****************  
  
The bell rang and everyone flooded into the hallways. Bulma went to her locker to see 18 standing there, biting her nails, waiting for her. "Wassup?"  
"Bulma...I...I got a date with Krillin..." 18 said nervously, as if she was afraid Bulma was going to get in her face for having people on the side or something. She was really taken back when Bulma smiled.  
"Really??? When did he ask?" 18 definitely wasn't expecting her giddiness.  
"Uhh...today at lunch. You're okay with that?"  
"Yeah, I mean, you've had a crush on him for awhile now...plus, a date doesn't always mean you're making a commitment..."  
"What if, you know, things lead to another..." 18 was really prodding the subject now.  
"That's cool...besides, you might have more fun..." Bulma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and laughed as 18 blushed insanely. Bulma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and gazed into her pale blue eyes. "Don't worry so much about it, what happens; happens." 18 smiled and kissed her, ignoring the looks of disgust from the preps and the gawking stares from the guys, some secretly enjoying the show while their girlfriends dragged them behind them.  
When they broke apart, someone cleared their throat, gaining their attention. "Hey Baldy!" 18 said, punching his shoulder, making him wince. He didn't realize how strong she was.  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..." He gave a sly smirk as he glanced at the two girls.  
"Nope, I was just leaving..."Bulma said, as she pin her locker combination and grabbed her stuff, winking at 18 as she left. 18 watched Bulma go before she looked at Krillin.  
"So, what day?"  
Krillin looked at her curiously. "Bulma doesn't mind does she?"  
"More like she's all for it," 18 rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.  
"Well, in that case, how about Thursday, 7:30?"  
"That'd be great..." 18 smirked and kissed his cheek before walking off. Krillin could only walk happily down the near empty hallway.  
  
*******************  
  
Vegeta was pinned to the ground, face bloody. They had jumped him. Freeza and his gang. They were all laughing as he fought back, laying only a few good hits in before he was beaten to the ground. Now they had him pinned , his arms and legs each held by a different person. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free. Freeza had a malicious smirk on his face, though Vegeta couldn't see it because his face was towards the ground. His back exposed to the world.  
"Its always nice to have new kids these days, they're always a nice piece of ass..." he heard Freeza chuckle and his gang laughed too, in a agreeing tone. Vegeta soon found out who Freeza's true group was, Kakarot had nothing to do with them, well, in this kind of work.  
He soon found that the names of the other people were Zarbon, Dodoria, Kiwi, and the other, his brother, Cooler. Vegeta felt a tug on his pants and his bare skin making contact with the outside air. They were in a little ally next to the school, only a block from it really. Vegeta began to struggle harder. These people were just sick. No they weren't people, they were more like monsters.  
Vegeta heard them chuckling and a zip that echoed throughout the ally. They held him tighter to the ground when Vegeta felt the penetration into his body. An entry meant for one way was forced to go another, causing pain to race through his body. Vegeta yelled out, hoping someone to hear him, stop this. He heard them chuckle louder as they watched him squirm in pain. Vegeta tried to get up, but to no avail. Freeza's weight was on his back as he felt the rhythm of Freeza's thrusts. The pain was unbearable. His body was hurting painfully, not only his body but his pride and mortality.  
Vegeta felt the tears come to his eyes. Blood drying over his left eyelid and across his forehead and lips. His fingers gripping at the concrete. Pain shot through his body when Freeza came, leaving his body bloody and sore, feeling dirty and violated. Then they walked off, leaving him the way he was, laughing as if someone fell backwards in their chair in class.  
Vegeta pulled on his pants and grabbed at his head, crying. Out of the few times he cried, this was the first he cried in pain. His stuff scattered across the ground. Slowly, he picked up his things, wincing in pain every time he walked or bent over. Tears still dripping from his eyes. He would get them back one day, one day, he will get back at them....  
  
*******************  
  
Bulma walked into her house, her ears assaulted with heated screams from her parents. Once again they weren't getting along. She heard glass shattering and then silence. She felt cold until she heard both of them heatedly whispering , but she couldn't understand anything they said. Running a hand through her hair, she climbed the stairs up to her room. They would most likely be at it well into the night. Bulma couldn't stop thinking about what was up with Vegeta. He usually wasn't in such deep thought like he was. Usually sleeping or doodling something. Bulma sighed and lied on her bed, listening to her parents scream over some mysterious misunderstanding.  
Before she doze off, the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"...."  
"Hello?" Bulma sat up and looked confused. No one answered, but she could hear music playing the background, but only faintly.  
"Whoever this is better answer before I hang up on your ass!" She heard someone snort in amusement before the line went dead. She looked at the caller I.D. and only saw that it was a blocked call. She felt a chill run down her spine. She had a bad feeling...a really bad feeling...  
  
**************** A/N: CHAPTER 5 FINISHED!!! !_! Man, I hated doing that to Vegeta....I feel really bad about it...but I'm tired of Bulma always the one getting raped in some Highschool fics and Vegeta being super popular and all that...it gets old after awhile and I wanted something new. I totally understand if you want to FLAME! FLAME!! FLAME!!!! I mean, I'd do it to myself to right now....but a good comment would be nice too... !_! God, why am I so mean...anyway...what will happen next? Email me for suggestions, and/or flames for this chapter and what I did to poor Veggie-chan...or you can review or flame now by going to the link below that says 'Submit Review' ^_^ REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Promise

Disclaimer: If pigs can fly then pigs must die!! oh and uh...I don't own DBZ, Bring the pain or pineapple and Mindless Self Indulgence....  
  
Chapter 6: Promise...  
  
He walked through the halls, people gazing at his wounds with wonder and pity. He was looking his worst since he first came to this school, and his health wasn't getting any better. He just seemed to look even more dead the everyday, his skin once a healthy tan color was now a sickly gray. He didn't look anyone in the face, fear of them seeing his pain and torment swirling in his onyx eyes. Upon reaching his locker, he slowly turned the dial, when he was interrupted. "Vegeta, what is up with you??? Why won't you tell me what's up???" Vegeta winced at her loud voice, but didn't look at her.  
"Woman, not today..."  
"Any day is never a good time with you. Why won't you just give me the 411?"  
"Woman...leave me alone..." Vegeta all but whispered, replaying all those times that happened, over and over again, driving him slowly insane. He almost jumped and hissed like a scared cat when he felt her touch. Her arm over his shoulder, in a loving way. "Vegeta, it's okay, you can talk to me...."  
Vegeta felt awkward, normally he was taller than her and she would have to stand on her toes to do this, but with his slouching and face- hiding, she could do this easily. "I wish I could...." he whispered in response, pulling out his things and shutting his locker, leaving her to stand staring after him.  
  
*************  
  
"18, I don't know what I can do about him, he's gotten so quite and depressed. It hurts me to see him that way..." Bulma said in a distressed tone. 18 had also taken in Vegeta's slowly breaking down body and was concerned for him.  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
"Tried? I've probably been trying for the past two weeks! I even gave him my number, which by the way he hasn't even made the effort to call, catching him during school...it's hopeless! All he does is whisper to me then leaves me without looking back..." Bulma was frowning so hard she could have creased hr face harder than any time took to create. 18 sighed at stressed girlfriend. Though their relationship was still strong, they hardly saw each other with 18 dating Krillin and Bulma stressing over Vegeta.  
"Have you noticed that even Goku has made an effort to be friendly to him??? I mean, Goku was the first person to mess with him!" Bulma threw her arms up to emphasize. 18 nodded, she had noticed this too. Goku even asked Vegeta if he wanted to go to the arcade with him after school with and Chi- Chi. Vegeta declined so quickly that Goku had a hard time understanding what it was he said.  
Vegeta walked past their table slowly, catching Bulma's attention. He had a look of pure hatred etched on his face as he burned holes in his tray. She could see his left eye swelled shut, bruised a sickening purple and blue. She was shocked at the fact that she never noticed it there before. From the looks of it, it was there for a few days. She also saw the marks that were showing up across his arms. Then he was sitting at the table he always sat with, picking at his food.  
"Hey Bulma, look..."18 whispered, pointing over to the far table. She happened to see Freeza and his gang get up and walk towards Vegeta. Bulma glanced at Vegeta as she noticed him tense up, even at this distance. Whatever was going on, it had to do with them.  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta began to feel the chills race through his body. Never did they leave him alone, after school they would always get him, always in that ally would he be broken down and violated. Struggling and screaming into the emptiness. They always put a stop to his screaming, a sock from their feet into his mouth, so far in he would gag and couldn't spit out. Switching everyday so they'd all get a piece of him at least once during that week. Just sick cavities getting their fill of sadistic pleasure.  
"Hi Vegeta, how are you feeling today," the cool girl-like voice rose the bile to his throat.  
"Horrible," that was all he could manage to say.  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse..."  
"Maybe you could leave me alone..."  
"Why would we do that Vegeta, you're our friend after all..." Freeza said kindly, as if talking to a younger child.  
"Well, you'll be a dead fried before you know it..."Vegeta whispered venomously into his food tray. The group looked at him then at each other before they busted up laughing.  
"Was that a threat??? You can't even beat me in a fist fight, how do you expect to kill me?" Freeza said with a chuckle. "Let alone, all of us?"  
Vegeta stood and looked at his offending rapists, making sure to look every single on of them in the eye with a look of pure hatred, letting them see the wounds they caused, physically and mentally, eyeing Freeza with cool, burning rage last.  
"Just one word: boom!" Vegeta whispered quietly so close to Freeza's face that Vegeta could feel his breath on his lips. Afterwards, he walked away, leaving Freeza to stand there in a trance, his friends questioning what was said....  
  
****************************  
  
Bulma witnessed the whole exchange, and was shocked that the first time in two weeks Vegeta raised his head and looked someone in the face. The bell rang and she hurriedly left the cafeteria, leaving 18 to try and catch up. When she caught sight of the lumbering teenager she ran quickly to him. "Vegeta! Wait" Vegeta stopped and looked at her, his one eye staring emotionless back at her. That one eye was bloodshot, making it hard to look at his once handsome face. She now realized why he kept his face down and didn't look at anyone. She calmed her breath and looked at him. "I saw what happened..."  
Vegeta didn't react to this, just stood staring at her. "What are they doing to you?" Vegeta's lip twitched and so did his eyebrow, but other than that, no reaction.  
"What is your number?" Bulma pulled a pen out of her pocket and had it poised over her hand, ready to write. Vegeta told her quietly, it was amazing that even after people were crowding around them and talking loudly she was able to hear him say each number clearly. Bulma grabbed his arm and looked at the marks she had noticed earlier, they were scabs and they looked like deep injuries. Perfectly executed.  
Vegeta pulled his arm free and glared at her. "Before you say anything, it's none of your business and your not my mother, unless your back from the dead..." Vegeta said harshly before he walked off. Bulma felt the pain of tears in her eyes, but they wouldn't come. 'You deal with too much pain Vegeta to be doing it to yourself...'  
  
******************************  
  
Vegeta had dried tears on his face, again, in the ally, all of them, one after the other. When he saw his doorstep he was so happy to get home, his body hurting so bad. He just wanted to lie down and die. Upon opening the door he was met with his father, looking at him angrily. "You supposed to be home two hours ago! Where have you been?" 'Two hours???' Vegeta looked at the clock and sure enough it was past two hours...  
"Sorry..." his voice was quiet and shaky.  
"Boy, I've noticed you've been looking really sick lately, and you seem to have fresh injuries everyday, what's going on?"  
"You don't care, so don't ask," Vegeta replied bitterly before he made his way upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind him....  
  
*******************  
  
Bulma was pacing her bedroom back and forth, waiting for the phone to ring, her anxiety high in her veins. She could hear her parents bickering once again downstairs and the volume of their voice was rising. Bulma sighed, she honestly thought that they just divorce and get it over with. Suddenly, the phone and she literally ran to t, picking it up with a loud "hello!"  
"Do always kill your callers ears?" a rough voice responded.  
"Who's this?"  
"Take a guess..." his voice sounded so familiar....  
"Yamcha?'  
"Show the lady what she won..." he said with a laugh.  
"How have you been???" Bulma was ecstatic, all her anxiety leaving her body.  
"Really good, I miss you though."  
"Don't you have a girl though?" Bulma said teasingly, she could use a good conversation right now.  
"No, we broke up, I'm single now..." his trailed off, his fading slightly.  
They got engaged into a deep conversation until she noticed what time it was. "Shit! Hey, Yamcha would be okay if I talk to you tomorrow?" Bulma had a pen over a piece of paper, racing across it as she wrote down his number. "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow..."  
"Alright, bye." Bulma hung up and dialed Vegeta's number, which she scrawled on the piece of paper too. After about two rings a deep gruff answered. "Hello?"  
"Is...uh...Vegeta there?"  
"Speaking..." Bulma couldn't help but notice how deep his voice really was. "So are you going to tell me what is going on with you and Freeza?"  
"Hold on, let e get my son..." Bulma eyes widened. 'There's another Vegeta???' After a few minutes, another phone was picked up and the other hung up. "Hello?" His voice was quite but deep, sounding much like his father.  
"Hi Vegeta, it's Bulma..."  
"Oh..." after a grunt as she heard the bed squeak he sighed. "Hi."  
"So...um...are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to stalk you to find out?" Bulma could practically hear his hesitation. Soon after she could hear music playing in the background. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do, huh?"  
"You know it!" Bulma said loudly, but firmly. She heard him sigh in irritation as the bed squeaked again as he flopped down on it. He didn't sound like he wanted to comply with her wishes.  
"Listen woman, it's none of your business..."  
"Hey now, who are you calling woman??? Besides, I have every right to know because I'm your friend. Isn't that what friends do? Tell each other what's bothering them?" She heard him growl irritably, but didn't say anything after that.  
"When did we become friends?" His voice was quiet again and he seemed to whisper it.  
"We've been friends the first day you came here stupid, just not exactly close ones." Bulma informed, she didn't think he could be that dense. Vegeta changed the song to a more upbeat one, she recognized it as one of Mindless Self Indulgence's.  
"I can't tell you anyway...it would mean that you'd get involved and I don't exactly want that..."  
Bulma's face crinkled in confusion. Whatever it was that was bothering him, he felt that he should protect her from it...or maybe he was protecting himself. She listened to the song the background it was the remix of "Bring the Pain" called "Bring the Pineapple", why it was called that she didn't know, but it had a good beat. "Vegeta, why are the doing whatever it is to you?" she heard him choke, as if on his own voice.  
"I...don't...know...it started the day I got in the fight with Kakarot, but I have a feeling there is more to it than they let on...and what they do to me gives it a bigger clue as to what that is..." Vegeta's voice was choked as if he was holding in his breath while he talked. Bulma was too confused as to what he was talking about...if only he would just tell her.  
  
**************  
  
Vegeta concentrated as he mixed the contents carefully with a paint mixer. He put a lid on it and smirked, it was too small to kill anybody, but big enough to injure them badly. He leaped onto his bed and gazed out the window. The stars were twinkling and the moon was out. He brought his knees close to his chest. This would've been consider a sign of weakness to him if he hadn't changed so drastically since he started school. Flashbacks of all those times, hands touching, lips kissing, hips grinding, breath heavy....  
The tears came then, a tortured soul living through life in a blur. He didn't want to continue this way, but if he were to end his life now, he wouldn't ever get the chance to finish what they started.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: YAY!!! another chapter finished and waiting to be reviewed! The main couple need to get together soon or I'm gonna die!!! Thanks to all you people (names are in the review viewer thing) who have encouraged me to keep this story going! I will make a major effort in completing this for you! REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Finally

Disclaimer: :points at Akira Toriyama: Look at him.... Warning: Hmm...there is slight lime in this chapter....just thought to let you know.... Chapter 7: Finally  
  
"Vegeta, I'm coming over, whether you like it or not!" Bulma cried, determined to see the extent of his injuries.  
"I'm telling you woman, they're nothing....I've had worse..." He mumbled.  
"Vegeta, you just had a homemade bomb blow up three feet away from you and your going to tell me you've had worse??? Not a chance! Now I'm heading over there, wait for me..." With that Bulma hung up, leaving Vegeta to slowly hang up and sigh heavily. He had followed Freeza home on Friday, determined to find out where he lived. Today, which was Saturday, he brought his little homemade bomb and was going to throw it in his room. Well, that plan foiled, to say the least. The fuse he put on it was too short so it blew before it got anywhere he wanted it to. Leaving him with that was making his flesh scream in pain. Luckily, the burns had only got his arms, which blocked his face when it blew. He was lucky it didn't get more than that.  
When he had reached home, his father took one look at him and sent him to the hospital immediately. They bandaged him up and gave him a cream for his burns and some painkillers for when the pain got unbearable. He suffered from 3rd degree burns he gathered from his father as they were driving back to the house. His father wasn't too happy with Vegeta, seeing how the hospital bill would arrive any day now and they were already hurting for money.  
"When we get home you are to stay in your room. I'm leaving tonight and I probably won't be back till tomorrow...." Vegeta zoned him out. If he was leaving then Vegeta didn't have to listen to this, he could do what he wanted and his father would never know.  
"Okay, whatever....se you tomorrow then..." he mumbled as he got of the car and his father drove off without a second glance.  
All that lead to now. Bulma was coming over. She had only came over once and that was yesterday, she called and said she wanted to see his house so he gave her directions and she was over for about fifteen minutes before 18 called her. Vegeta wasn't too sure, because she didn't say much about it, but he had a good idea she was bi and was dating 18. He didn't listen to people at school unless it was someone he was interested in...  
Vegeta shook his head as he heard a pound at the door. Sighing, he opened it to reveal Bulma standing there, when she saw him, she pushed him back and slammed the door behind her. "Let me see it!"  
Vegeta complied without a second thought, maybe it was him, but she seemed really pissed off right now... "Vegeta, you have to be more careful, you're lucky you still have your arms...."  
Vegeta paled. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Bulma giggled and led him upstairs after her. "I guess that's not exactly words of comfort..." Vegeta snorted.  
They entered Vegeta's room, which was surprisingly somewhat clean. All the guy's rooms she's been in this was by far the cleanest, even if the rooms she was comparing to was only Yamcha's. Bulma sighed and flopped onto his unmade bed. It squeaked until the bed had stopped bouncing completely. Vegeta placed in a CD and took a seat at the edge of his bed. He didn't what they could do. Bulma began rummaging into his nightstand, which held random things he had. Vegeta wasn't aware she was going through his things until he heard her giggle and bring out his small stack of magazines. Vegeta felt the heat rise to his cheeks.  
"I didn't think you would have stuff like this..." Bulma giggled as she flipped through the glossy pages filled with nude women posing for the invisible camera.  
"I forgot I had those..." Vegeta whispered meekly, glancing at her sideways. In fact he didn't even remember ever having them in the first place.  
"Hmm...what do you think of her?" Bulma had a full-fledge smile on her face as she showed Vegeta a big-busted brown haired woman with violet eyes. Vegeta looked at her then at Bulma, a faint blush staining his cheeks.  
"I think they're fake..." Vegeta grinned and looked back ahead. Bulma lied sideways, flipping through the pages absentmindedly, unbeknownst of Vegeta's curious stare.  
"Are you bi or something?"  
"You now just figured that out?" Bulma said teasingly as she glanced back at him. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Bulma chuckled and sat up. "It doesn't bother you does it?"  
"Why would it?"  
"I don't know..." Bulma shrugged and lied back down, flipping through the pages again. "So...what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know..." Vegeta was listening to the music more intently now.  
Bulma had noticed he didn't have any fresh wounds, except maybe his burns, and was looking healthier, but that could be because he wasn't at school right now...  
Bulma had a huge smirk make it way to her face as she sat up slowly. Vegeta wasn't paying attention, just staring off into space, until jumped so bad he fell off the bed with a loud thump. Bulma laughing the whole time. She had pushed him off. Vegeta hissed as he felt a sharp pain run through his arms and they began to throb. Bulma stopped giggling and looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"  
Vegeta nodded his head as the throbbing slowly ebbed away. His arm was still burning but he ignored it. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and lightly tossed her off his bed with a grin and pounced on it. The bed bouncing with loud squeaks as he sprawled himself out so Bulma couldn't get back on. Or so he thought.  
Bulma pounced on him, straddling his waist. Vegeta looked at her shocked than began to have a bad feeling rise from his playfulness. 'She's not that bastard! She's not him! She won't do those sickening acts...' Vegeta's mind was racing while his face remained blank. Though Bulma could feel him grow tense when they made contact. "What's wrong?"  
Vegeta shook his head. "Noth...nothing..." Bulma looked at him awkwardly and moved to get up when she was held down. "It's okay..."  
Bulma looked at Vegeta. He had an expressionless mask placed on his face, but she could still see playfulness dancing in his eyes. Along with anxiety.  
"Are you sure?" Bulma looked at him quizzically. Vegeta sat up, still having her in his lap.  
"I'm sure..." his voice was shaky, but it was hidden in his deep voice.  
Bulma looked at him slyly. Not too sure he was telling the truth. Well, until his fingertips began tickling her ribs. She began laughing and squirming to get out of his tickling torture. Unaware she was grinding her hips into his, which made him very uncomfortable. He wasn't used to that kind of contact and began to think that keeping her there was a bad idea. He stopped, letting her catch breath, she was still slightly giggling. "That was mean..."  
"Sure woman..." Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
Bulma tried the same thing on him, it didn't exactly work the way she planned it. He just looked at her funny. Bulma sighed and tried his hips. Still nothing. Soon after, she had tried his knees, stomach, and neck, still no affect. "Damn! Are you some kind of robot or something???"  
"No...just not ticklish..." Vegeta smirked evilly.  
Soon they were just sitting there, Bulma in Vegeta's lap and Vegeta staring off in space. Bulma then smirked as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. When she raised her head, he whirled his face to look at her. Eyes wide. Bulma then leaned forward and placed another soft kiss on his lips. Vegeta sat there shocked. It was just a kiss, right? Vegeta responded with a soft of his own, their lips moving in sync with one another. Bulma pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him lightly onto his back. Vegeta felt uneasy, but soon grew accustomed to it and put an arm around her and pressed her to him, kissing her more fully on the lips. Bulma placed a hand in his hair and felt the stiff strands. Vegeta felt every touch with extra sensitivity. Singling out every touch he was uncomfortable with. Which so far was all that Bulma had given him. He placed a hand in her hair also, feeling the silky texture of her hair. This was...nice...  
It wasn't until Bulma's hand trailed lower he broke out into a sweat. That was a major red zone. He let it continue though, he knew who she was. He didn't need any other reason, after all, she didn't cause him pain.  
Bulma touched over him, he wasn't in the slightest turned on. Bulma took a look at his face. It looked to her like he was fighting an inner demon with all her touches, and they hadn't even removed any clothing. "Should I stop Vegeta?"  
"What?"  
"Should I stop?" she asked her question more firmly, ceasing her caresses. Vegeta took a deep breath. He looked confused. "No..."  
"Are you sure?"  
'Yes,' he replied with more confidence, but she could tell his breath got deeper and his brow moist. You would think they were having sex that moment the way he was acting.  
Bulma was watching him as she unzipped his zipper and opened his pants. She ran her hands up his shirt and fingered his nipples, causing him to slightly jump. Bulma still couldn't feel any change in his groin. Bulma then got an idea...  
She took her shirt off and placed it on the floor, she say Vegeta watch her attentively, but his face remained expressionless. She unclipped her bra, and released her breasts from their confinement. Bulma felt a change afterwards, but only slightly. She grabbed his hand and placed them on her chest, letting him fondle them. Vegeta did just that, but he was hesitant about it and didn't exactly know what he was doing. Bulma could feel herself grow warm though, he got better at it and soon had her breathing more irregular than she was. She could feel him now, she reached down and touched him, his hard-on clothed in only boxers. Vegeta lifted his hips to her touch, but had a weird look on his face.  
Vegeta felt the pleasure there, but memories began to rise and it wasn't helping him enjoy himself. Vegeta was on the edge of pleasure and pain. It wasn't her fault though, it was theirs. He soon felt the pleasure intensify as she gripped, her hand inside his boxers now. He gasped as she worked a rhythm. He sat up and licked her nipples, groaning slightly as she worked him. She moaned slightly, feeling him toy with her breasts. She could still feel his uneasiness, but seemed to put it away from him for her the best he could. She felt the tightness growing in her groin as he sucked harder on her as she increased her pace. He was drowning his moans against her. Then he stopped. Grabbed her hand. Ceasing her movements.  
"I...I think you should stop..." he groaned out.  
"Now?"  
Vegeta flipped her so she was on her back and un zipped her jeans and moved her panties aside and placed a finger inside. She was wet and hot around his finger, she sighed softly. He moved his finger inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She moaned loudly and arched her back. Vegeta was new at this sort of thing, but from what he could gather, he was doing pretty good. Bulma gripped his shoulder and grinded her hips against his moving hand. She felt the pressure build he continued. Then she came, moaning loudly for him and rode the waves until he pulled his hand from her.  
She took one look at him and concluded he was done for the day. He looked away, cheeks flushed as she put her bra and shirt back on. She looked at him as he stared at the bed, thinking.  
"Are you okay?" Bulma moved closer to him, sitting next to him.  
"I don't know..." she could still see his hardness, it hadn't gone down yet.  
"Was...this your first time...for this?"  
"Sort of..." Vegeta mumbled. "I hadn't exactly gone all the way with a..." he stopped.  
Bulma noticed he hesitated to finish the sentence and decided mot to pressure him. She just sigh and hugged him across the shoulders. "It'll be okay..."  
"I'm not too sure..."  
"You have to live it out to find out..."  
"I guess that's true..."  
Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. "I guess I better go..."  
"Yeah..."Vegeta sighed, getting up and zipping up his pants. "So...does this mean...we're..."  
"Together?"  
"Uh....yeah...I guess...unless you know, you don't want to..." Vegeta looked at her strangely.  
"If I didn't want it I would have thrown you off..." Bulma laughed. She winked and turned to leave. "Well, see you..." Bulma said as she left the room.  
"Yeah...see you..." Vegeta whispered and stood in the middle of his room, at a lost as to what had just happened. Vegeta looked at his hand and brought it up to nose. Smelling her scent staining his skin. He sat on his bed and began to think some things though....  
  
********************8  
  
Vegeta walked through the halls with more confidence than he had before. He was feeling better, even looked better too. When he caught sight of Bulma, he smirked and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around his waist from behind her, making her jump. "What the-"  
"Morning to you too woman..." Vegeta said teasingly.  
"Oh, it's you Vegeta..." Bulma said, relieved it was him.  
Vegeta sighed and leaned into Bulma's back. He felt comfortable with her now, more than he did before, but still not comfortable enough about telling her his secret. "Me and 18 broke up today...." Bulma sighed. "We decided to break it off and become friends, she was enjoying dating Krillin and I told I had you now, so we decided to call it off..."  
"You're still sad about it?' Vegeta questioned, he could hear her asdness even if she denied it.  
"Yeah...but it's great that we're still friends, I mean, we probably be better of just being friends anyway..." Vegeta felt the urge to scratch his bandages, which were hidden in his hoodie. The bell rang and the couple went to class together.  
  
*************  
  
Bulma sat in Language Arts, she was watching Freeza, who was chatting with Clarrisa, the girl with blonde hair and always chewing gum. Freeza took the unmistakable face and Bulma could readhis lips. He asked if she would go out with him. Clarrisa, being one of the "boy toy" squad and not had the pleasure of dating him, said yes right away. Bulma saw Vegeta watch them intently. As if he knew another side to that coin, Freeza, then met the eye.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm perfectly fine," Vegeta said in a total monotone, not looking at her once. Bulma had a bad feeling about Vegeta. She saw him watching Freeza with so much hatred. More hatred than was allowed for just being beat up by him and his gang....  
  
************* A/N: Another one done! I actually got them together finally! YAY!!! Anyway...what did you think? What is going on with Freeza? Will Vegeta finally tell Bulma? Most importantly, will you review? You better or I wont update quick enough! =P REVIEW!!! 


End file.
